


Dance With Me

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: The Mark is dragging Dean down… but you’re right there, reassuring and lifting him up with a gentle song that lets him hold you close and forget about his troubles for just a moment.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tumblr's time-travel-bouqet‘s challenge. The song I chose for this was Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. I suggest you listen to it while you read the fic :):)

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff!! Slow dancing with Dean. Maybe a hint at angst, but let’s just let the music wash that away.  
**

**Bamby**

You walk up the few steps that lead into the bunker’s library where Sam and Dean are still researching. For weeks now they hadn’t stopped. The Mark had taken its toll and proved to be a burden that needed to be stopped. Neither brother was willing to give in until Dean was free of the curse.

But, there came a point where running on fumes just wouldn’t cut it. They needed a break. Dean needed a distraction. He needed a reminder that while the Mark might be darkening his hopes, yours were still bright and full.

Walking over to one of the smaller tables on the side of the room, you reached for the vintage record player and slipped a record into place. As a song began to play, the slow rhythm made you smile lightly as your eyes closed and head swayed.

Turning, you moved over to Dean, seeing him and Sam looked up from their books at your arrival and the new sound of music.

Stopping by Dean, you offered him your hand. “Dance with me?”

He paused a moment, his decline on the tip of his tongue.

“Please,” you almost begged.

Unable to resist you, he placed his book down on the old wooden table and stood, taking your hand.

Smile coming back to life, gentle but grateful, you led him over to the side slightly before turning to him. Neither of you spoke as he pulled you closer to him.

The hold of your hand adjusted as he lifted his arm and yours. His free hand came to rest on your waist as yours rose to his shoulder. Bodies leaning into each other, you pressed your cheek on his chest as he rested his on the top of your head. Then, you were dancing.

> _Unforgettable, that’s just what you are_  
>  You’re unforgettable near me or far  
> Like a song of love that clings to me  
> How the thought of you does things to me  
> Never before has someone in my life meant more

Swaying to the music, stepping lightly, gently, letting the soft melody guide you and Dean lead, you continued to smile.

His hand moved, coming around to press on the small of your back as he leaned in closer. You felt him press a gentle kiss to your shoulder, feather light and full of love.

> _You’re unforgettable in every way_  
>  And forever more, that’s just how you’ll stay  
> That’s why, darling, it’s incredible  
> That someone so unforgettable  
> Thinks that I am unforgettable too

You began to hum along with the song, swaying in time with it. Letting go of his hand, you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and he wrapped his around your body.

Dean turned you both around on the spot, holding you closer, breathing in your scent as he clung on to the feel of his arms around you.

> _No never before  
>  Has someone been more ooh_

The soft tune of the song melted all your troubles away. Nothing but Dean could touch you in that moment. Nothing mattered but him.

It would always be him.

> _Unforgettable in every way_  
>  And forever more, that’s how you’ll stay  
> That’s why, darling, it’s incredible  
> That someone so unforgettable  
> Thinks that I am unforgettable too 

Pulling back a little, you smiled up at him. He looked down at you, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I love you, Dean.”

He leaned in, silently, and pressed his lips to yours in a kiss that spoke a thousand words and held everything he felt.

**Bamby**


End file.
